


Poolside

by The_Queen_In_The_North



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, actually i can, guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_In_The_North/pseuds/The_Queen_In_The_North
Summary: While on summer vacation with her best friend in the Crownlands, Sansa meets a super hot swimming instructor who offers to give her a lesson...amongst other things.*Modern AU*Literally zero plot*Short, smutty story
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

“That lifeguard over there is so hot.” 

Underneath the mid-afternoon summer sun, Sansa reached for her sunglasses on the table and put them on, propping herself up on her elbows atop the lounge chair to discover who her best friend was talking about. “Which one?”

“The one sitting over there in the middle,” Jeyne sighed. “Gods, how I’d love to feel those lazy brown curls between my thighs.”

_ He’s not nearly as hot as the muscular one giving swimming lessons over in the deep end,  _ Sansa thought. “Yes, I suppose he’s cute.”

“Go find out his name,” she begged.

“Why can’t you?” Sansa asked, sitting all the way up on her chair. “You can imply something as bold as you want him to eat you out but you are too shy to ask him for his name?”

Jeyne snatched a bottle of water from the cooler, removed the lid, and doused Sansa with it before she had the chance to move. The water was cold as ice, causing her to jump up from her chair and shriek. “You’re a bitch!”

The brawny lifeguard that Sansa had been eyeing for the past week placed a whistle in his mouth and blew it sharply. “No bloody screaming!” 

“That one scares me,” Jeyne whispered. 

_That one makes me want to know how his long dark hair would feel between my thighs._ Sansa caught herself licking her lips to which Jeyne raised an eyebrow. “I’ll go ask, but only because it’s our last day here. You’ve had a whole week to talk to him.” 

_ And I’ve had a whole week to talk to  _ **_him_ ** _. _

“Thank you, SLUT!” Jeyne called out playfully.

The water that had been wasted being poured onto her had not gone in vain, for the droplets glittered on Sansa’s newly-tanned skin, almost seductively. Sansa pulled up the cheeky bottoms of her emerald green, sequined bikini and ran her fingers through her thick auburn hair as she walked around the edge of the pool towards Jeyne’s eye candy, hoping to serve a tantalizing sight for the man muscled like an ox in the deep end.  _ I’ll be able to walk right by him,  _ she thought.  _ Maybe I can speak to him…or maybe I’ll only look. _

“Hey,” Sansa said to the curly haired lifeguard sitting atop a chair, shaded underneath a large red umbrella.

“Oh, hello,” he said kindly. While all the other men at the pool had gawked at her on her way over, the one she spoke to made no such effort. 

Out of the corner of her eye, hidden behind her sunglasses, Sansa noticed  _ her  _ eye candy watching her. She was so fixated on the way the water dripped from his hair and onto his strong, sculpted chest that she didn’t realize how awkward it would sound to blurt out, “What’s your name?” 

“Loras. And yours?”

“Sansa” she answered, wishing it had been the other man to ask her for her name. “Well, Loras, my friend — ”

He started to laugh softly, prettily even, and then Sansa knew. “I’ve seen your friend looking over here, Sansa. I am afraid she is not really my type.”

To confirm her suspicion, Sansa said, “By ‘type’, you mean — ”

“I’m interested in men,” Loras said. “But she  _ is _ pretty. I think my friend Podrick over there could make her happy. We hear things about that one,” he added with a wicked wink.

Sansa looked over to the other side of the pool and saw a thin, not particularly handsome, young man placing clean towels in the rack alongside the fence. _Him?_ _Jeyne will douse me with another water bottle if I tell her that._ “I’ll let her know,” Sansa said, smiling up at him. “Thanks, Loras.”

Rather than walk back the way she came, Sansa took the longer route, allowing her to pass by the deep end where the swimming lessons had just concluded. She attempted to act innocent in the endeavor, walking neither too slow nor too fast, and swayed her hips softly in hopes that the lifeguard now climbing out of the pool would say something to her. The closer she sauntered over, the larger his muscles appeared.  _ Oh gods, he’s so hot,  _ she thought. Sansa had become so absorbed in the sheer power behind that body that she didn’t realize she was veering off a little too far to the right until her foot slipped off the edge. And with nothing to grab onto, she fell into the clear blue water.

The pool was deeper than she was tall, and Sansa had never wished more in that moment that she knew how to swim. After being submerged for no longer than a couple of seconds, she heard a low crashing sound beside her and then felt an arm wrap around her waist  —  an arm of steel, heavily muscled. 

Her saturated hair was heavy, covering her face as she was brought above the surface. The same deep voice that had told her not to scream was now asking if she was alright. The man’s arm was wrapped firm around her waist, firm enough for Sansa to feel her breasts being pressed into his broad chest. Taking in a sharp inhale, Sansa quickly combed the drenched hair out of her face and eagerly observed the man holding onto her.

Her sunglasses had fallen off, likely at the bottom of the pool now, but was glad for it as she stared into his eyes, discovering that they were a unique shade of grey, like an overcast blanketing a night sky. Her vibrant blue eyes burned slightly from the chlorine, but she refused to close them, unwilling to miss a single second of the encounter. 

He was staring at her, too, unblinking. “You don’t know how to swim, do you, girl?”

Sansa found herself speechless, lost in his gaze. The left side of his face was scarred terribly, but he was handsome all the same.  _ And hot, so hot,  _ Sansa thought _. _

“No, I’m from the North...we don’t swim a lot there.” As she slightly twisted in his grip, she felt something coarse rub against her breast. Piquing her curiosity, Sansa’s eyes widened when she looked down, discovering that one of her breasts had spilled out from her bikini and was now buried in the dark hair on his chest. Sansa looked up sharply and saw that he was looking down, too, and on his lips was a shadow of a smirk. She had the urge to take out her other breast just then and beg for him to fondle them, but instead swiftly pulled the sequined fabric where it belonged and blushed, beet-red. 

Without mentioning the embarrassing, yet thrilling, swimsuit malfunction, the lifeguard lifted her onto the edge of the pool and folded his arms on top just beside her. The stone underneath her bottom was almost too hot to bear from the unrelenting summer sun, but still not quite as hot as the man lingering in the water.  _ So hot. So, so hot. _

“A northern girl, eh?” The dark-haired man squinted from the sun as he examined her. “What’s your name?”

Sansa looked across the pool and saw Jeyne with her mouth gaped open, waving her back over. “Sansa,” she answered, returning her glance towards the lifeguard. 

“Bloody hell,” he snorted a laugh, shaking his head.

That was the last reaction she expected. “What is it?”

“Not only are you beautiful, but your name is, too.” 

His bold compliment left her dazed, speechless again  — and aching to taste his lips. “Oh, thank you.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Sansa’s mind was preoccupied creating lewd fantasies, tracing the curve of his biceps along the edge of the pool with her eyes. “Um, forgetting something?”

“Don’t you want to know my name, girl?”

Her eyes shot up to his face, the shadow of a smirk on his lips now a devious one. “Oh, I’m sorry. Yes, I do.”

“Sandor.”

“Sandor,” she repeated.  _ So, so, so, hot. _ “Aren’t you going to get out of the pool?”

The question made him chuckle into his arm. “Can’t just yet.”

“Why not?”

“If I tell you, you’ll fly away like a little bird.”

Softly kicking her legs in the water, enticing and flirtatious, she said, “No, I won’t. I promise.”

He considered that for a moment, seemingly conflicted with whether or not he should tell her, but was soon gesturing with one finger for her to lean down. Sansa placed her face just beside his, the water dripping from her hair and into the pool with soft little droplets, and over the sound, listened to him whisper, “Because my cock is harder than the brick you’re sitting on.”

Sansa’s legs stilled in the water.

“Oh,” she all but moaned.

“Going to fly away now, little bird?”

_ I’d sooner reach into the water and learn the truth of those words.  _ Sansa sat up straight and relished in the sight of his eyes looking up at her, fantasizing of him staring at her the same way with his face between her legs. “No,” said Sansa.

“It’s dangerous to not know how to swim,” Sandor said, suddenly casual. “You should come by one of my classes.”

Sansa silently cursed herself for not speaking to him earlier in the week, thinking of all the missed opportunities, swimming and non-swimming alike. “I can’t,” she sighed. “I leave for the North tomorrow.”

“Tonight then.”

Had Loras not blown his whistle at a child running beside the pool in that moment, Sandor might have heard her gasp with a surge of arousal. “Tonight? Truly?”

There was a gleam in his eyes as he pushed off the wall, treading the deep water in front of her. “Why not? I’d hate for you to leave without a lesson.”

There was something about his smile that emboldened her, something about his eyes that made her nearly shameless. “Well, is it alright if I wear this?” Sansa asked, tugging the sides of her bikini bottoms to reveal her blossoming tan line.

“You could wear that,” he said, eyes fixed on her lower half, “or nothing at all.”

_ He’s not only the hottest man I’ve ever met, he’s also the boldest. _ “Nothing?” she almost stuttered. “But…won’t someone see?” 

“Only me.”

“Oh.” 

“I’ll even turn the cameras off.”

Sansa was glad she was dripping wet from the pool, for the slickness developing inside her bikini would surely leave a wet stain beneath her. “Alright. What time should I come?”

Sandor smirked, but his eyes said something deeper, darker. “What time do you want to come?”

_ I want to come right now,  _ she thought. “Midnight.”

“You want to come at midnight?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“I hope you’re not too tired, girl. Swimming with me is hard work.”

Before she could speak again, Sansa had to gasp for air upon listening to his teasing words, more breathless than she had been after she fell into the water. “Should I bring anything?”

“Sansa!” Jeyne shouted from across the pool. “Come here!”

Sandor placed his hands onto the brick beside her and pushed against it, lifting himself out of the water effortlessly like some muscled, nautical god. It was his turn to tower over her, dripping wet, and he reached out with his hand to pull her up to standing. Even after spending several minutes in the water, his cock had not fully softened underneath the black swim trunks he wore. Sansa could feel the firmness of it brushing lightly against her belly and fought the urge to touch him.

Unlike any man she had ever met, Sandor kissed the top of her hand like some gallant knight she used to read about in fairytale stories as a child and said, “Just bring yourself, little bird.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was overcast that night, a soft grey cloudy blanket much like the eye color of the man she would soon meet.

Late that evening, Sansa showered, shaved, and even straightened her hair in preparation for her rendezvous, although she realized afterwards that styling her hair was silly considering she was going to a pool. And all the while, Jeyne sat in their rented condo in the city of King’s Landing and pouted, scrolling through her phone. 

“I can’t believe I sent you to hook me up with Loras but _you_ are the one getting dick tonight.”

Sansa giggled from the bathroom, pulling her white crochet cover-up over her head, void of a swimsuit underneath — void of anything underneath. “He’s teaching me how to swim,” said Sansa, coyly. “Besides, I told you about Podrick. You should see if he’s still in the lobby.” 

Jeyne gave a desperate sigh and tossed her legs over the bed. “I suppose I might as well — he’s cute in a shy sort of way, don’t you think?”

“He is.”

“Well, if you’re gone too long, I’ll be coming by the pool. That man you’re meeting looks suspect.”

 _Yes, and he’s all the hotter because of it,_ Sansa thought. She walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her white sandals, grabbing her phone and key card from the table. Glancing over her shoulder with a cheeky grin, Sansa said, “Have fun tonight — I know I will.”

Jeyne creased her brow. “Wait — are you wearing anything underneath that?” 

Before Jeyne could run over and lift up the white crochet mini dress, Sansa swung the door open and scurried out, giggling.

“You really are a little slut!” Jeyne called out.

It was more than obvious that Sansa was bare underneath the cover-up, the thin fabric clinging onto her breasts that jiggled with every step. After exiting the elevator on the main floor, Sansa tiptoed outside of the building, surreptitiously walking past a group of drunk vacationers who were stumbling back into the lobby, and scurried alongside the sidewalk in the cool, dry night air until she approached the tall iron gate of the pool. The bars were thick, making it difficult to see in from afar. _And thank the gods,_ Sansa thought. _If I’m to be naked, if we are to…_

Before she could swipe her card key into the lock, it opened, followed by the familiar rich voice. 

“The little bird came after all.”

The confidence she had preparing for the night wavered when she saw him standing there, wearing nothing besides his black swim trunks. _He looks even bigger in the dark, stronger…and so hot._ Sansa entered the gate and dropped her face towards the ground to conceal her smitten smile. The only lights were those inside the pool, one large circular beam in the middle of each wall, creating an ambience fit for romance of the erotic sort. _And perfectly apt,_ she thought _._ As she continued to survey the kempt pool area, the iron bars closed behind her. And then she heard it lock.

Even barefoot his footsteps were heavy. He walked over to stand in front of her, surveying her up and down with eyes the color of the thinning overcast above. She thought he might touch her then, even kiss her, but instead he turned around and walked ahead towards the deep end. 

With his back to her, Sandor said, “Decided to wear something?” 

_This is my last night here,_ Sansa reminded herself. _I’ll not go home to Winterfell hating myself because I didn’t make the most of tonight._ Tossing her key card and phone onto the lounge chair beside her, Sansa gathered the bottom of her cover-up and lifted it over her head, tossing it atop the rest of her belongings. There was a chill in the night air, leaving her bare pink nipples hard, begging to be touched. “No.”

He turned around and did nothing besides stare, breathe, and observe. It was a thrill unlike any other to watch his expression become increasingly more menacing with every rise and fall of his chest, titillating to watch the bulge in his swim trunks grow before her. 

Sandor licked the scarred side of his lips before he spoke. “Come here, little bird.”

The rugged stone and brick landscape surrounding the pool was cool now underneath her bare feet. Much like she paid attention to every step and sway of her hips earlier that afternoon, Sansa flounced on over to him so that her breasts bounced a bit more exaggeratedly, watching his eyes fall onto them, drinking in the sight.

Sansa halted just short of where his stiff, confined manhood would press against her belly. She was certain he would touch her then, but Sandor only pointed to the metal ladder leading into the deep end. 

“Sit over there.”

A bit playfully, a bit nervously, she turned to the side, walking over to sit in between the two rails, and silently praying that she would not fall in this time. Sansa didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that the grey eyes behind her were fixed on the sight of her ass jiggling, her round cheeks partially tanned, partially porcelain from her time spent out in the sun.

The brick was cold against her bottom as she sat down. Sansa held onto the metal railing beside her with one hand, gripping it tightly as she leaned forward and submerged her feet into the surprisingly warm water. Behind her the heavy footsteps returned, stopping just beside her when Sandor dove into the pool. The light underneath illuminated his large, sculpted body. Sansa quickly discovered that the black swim trunks were gone, leaving him as naked as her. Her hand gripped onto the rail until her knuckles were white. 

He arose seconds later, combing his soaked hair over to the left side of his face, and swam towards her. The water rippled against her legs as he approached, slowly ebbing once he treaded the water in front of her.

“Let go, little bird.”

Sansa looked down in the water again and caught the sight of his erect cock just beneath her feet. Even from the edge of the pool she could see that he was longer and thicker than her previous boyfriends. _I’ll be sore on the ride home tomorrow,_ she thought. It wasn’t her hand that clenched, but her sex.

And then her eyes left the sight of his manhood and trailed further down. The pool seemed to go on forever, bottomless, not even Sandor could stand on his feet without needing to fully submerge himself. 

“I’m scared,” she blurted out.

His eyes shifted upwards from her breasts. His mouth wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were, reflecting the warm-hued light from down below. “You’re safe with me.”

Sansa wondered if there had ever been a string of words that sounded more genuine. Slowly, she eased her grip on the railing and reached out for him, placing her hand into his. He pulled her in to join him and wrapped his arm around her waist just like he had done earlier that afternoon. The water embraced her, the orgasmic sensation of it engulfing her nakedness only surpassed by the touch of his manhood, now unconfined and conspicuously eager, poking the inside of her thigh.

Sandor held her close, his face just an inch away from hers, and pressed her back against the wall, never letting go. “You’re…” His gravelly voice trailed off.

“I’m what?” asked Sansa in a breath.

Treading the water, he cupped the back of her head with his hand. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever fucking seen.” As soon as the words were uttered, his lips were on hers. He placed his tongue into her mouth, so smooth and natural it was as if it belonged there. Sansa licked it with her own and tasted a trace of wine, rich and sweet. A sultry moan escaped her, and he responded by pulling her away from the wall.

Sansa gasped and clutched her arms around his neck. “Oh, don’t drop me.”

His laugh was breathless, like her. “We’re not going far, little bird.” With his arm still firm around her waist, he took her towards the nearest corner of the pool and eased her against the wall. Sansa gasped again when she felt an intense rush of water shooting into the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder into the softly lit pool and discovered that there was a jet. And then Sandor turned her around. 

“Oh gods,” Sansa moaned as the water shot onto her sex.

“How does that feel on your pussy, girl?”

Sansa clung onto the edge of the pool, digging her nails into the brick as her pleasure flowered. Her body responded in other ways, too, bucking her hips against the current, adjusting herself so that the water jetted out onto her clit. Each time she moved her hips her ass grinded against his cock. And it was indeed harder than the brick she held onto. “It feels so good,” she finally managed to whimper. 

He draped the soaked length of her hair over one shoulder to reveal her neck, and placed his mouth into the curve. Sandor transitioned from kissing her skin to sucking on it, sinking his teeth into her flesh until submissive little whimpers were interspersed between her moans. He growled upon hearing her and pressed his cock against her ass, moving her forward so that her clit was directly over the shooting water. “That’s a good girl. I want you to cum for me.”

“Wait,” Sansa whimpered, dropping her forehead against the stone. Her arms and legs felt tingly and heavy from the pleasure building within. The only control she had left in her body was in her hips, circling and grinding as the firm nub between her folds swelled. “I want you in me,” she pleaded. Her entrance clenched at the sensation of his cock pressing into her, begging to be filled. 

“I’ll be fucking your pussy soon enough, girl.”

The brash words sent her over the edge, the orgasm she achieved all but paralyzing her and stealing the last of her breath. Sansa’s hands fell from the brick and onto the arm around her waist, squeezing his muscular forearm as she gradually came down from her peak.

Afterwards her clit was unbearably sensitive to the touch, forcing Sansa to turn her hips away from the jet. Without uttering a word, Sandor pulled her away and took her towards another ladder in the middle of the pool, the water shallower now where the both of them could stand. She thought he meant to take her out until her back was pressed against the wall once again. Sandor lifted her hands above her head and placed them onto one of the rails, prompting her to hang there before him. Her breasts heaved up and down rapidly, in and out of the pool, watching him take a step back to observe her position. The light along the wall lit his face from underneath, making him look sinister, or suspect as Jeyne had put it. And Sansa wanted him all the more.

“Hold on,” he said.

“Wha—”

Her voice fell off into oblivion once Sandor reached into the water and grabbed her thighs, lifting her torso to float flat atop the surface. She quickly adjusted her grip on the rail and looked down as he positioned himself between her legs, bringing her sex out of the water. Water droplets decorated her skin, from the top of her freshly shaved sex to her heaving breasts, glittering with every movement and breath. He kneeled down slightly to level his mouth with her sex and matched her gaze before placing his mouth on her folds. Some combination of a gasp and a moan escaped her as she felt his tongue slowly spread her apart, moaning harder when she felt his wet, dark hair brushing against her inner thighs.

Sansa jolted when his tongue finally met her clit, sensitive still from the underwater vibrator that made her peak. His mouth was warmer than the temperate water, his tongue a thousand times more pleasing than the jet. He flicked it over her clit and then sucked, slowly making his way to her entrance. Sansa’s hands nearly slipped off the metal railing once he started to fuck her with his tongue, and then again when he moaned into her folds as he lapped up the slickness inside. 

“You’ve got a tasty little cunt,” he mumbled into her slit. “Come hard for me again, then I’ll fuck you.”

Consumed with everything, the sight of him between her legs, the tongue in her sex, the hair falling over her leg, the sound of him indulging in eating her out like she was the greatest thing he had ever tasted, Sansa willingly surrendered to her body’s urges and grinded her clit on his mouth, igniting her second climax. Her cries of pleasure were sharp, piercing the air loud enough that she did not doubt she could be heard from the lobby, but she could not find it within her to care. 

Sandor kissed her clit once she fell silent, causing her to tremble, and then let her legs fall back into the water, the embrace warmer than the first. She was motionless, limp like a doll when he pulled her arms around his neck. There was satisfaction in his demeanor, but also an appetite that had yet to be filled. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, little bird?” 

A dryness developed in her in her throat from the moaning and whimpering and screaming. Rather than speak, Sansa cupped the scarred side of his face and nodded. Quite abruptly he kissed her, the scent and taste on his mouth a combination of chlorine and her fluids; it was even sweeter than the wine she tasted on him earlier.

Sandor pulled his face away just as quickly and waded over towards the shallow end, hand-in-hand. The resistance of the water against her weakened legs made it nearly impossible to walk, but luckily it had not been for long. Once the water rippled just at her hips, he stopped. The glance he gave her was forbidding, yet kindled a raunchy, foreign desire. 

“Bend that pretty ass over for me.”

Breathless still, she did, taking a step towards the wall and placing her elbows on top of the edge. As soon as she arched her back, Sandor was positioning himself behind her, trailing one hand down her back while the other rubbed the pink folds protruding between her thighs, resting just above the surface of the water.

First it was his finger that was teasing her, and then it was the head of his cock, sliding up and down her pink slit to arouse her and frustrate her all at once. Sansa poked her ass out as far as she could and shifted her hips, prompting him to enter her, but he continued to let his cock trail along her folds, in between her ass, tapping it on the roundness of her cheeks, the wet slapping sounds driving her mad with lust.

It was becoming too much. Sansa looked over her shoulder and observed the malice in his eyes. The overcast was clearing just then, allowing the pale moonlight to spill onto his wet body, accentuating each and every one of his muscles. _It is all too much,_ she thought. Sansa couldn’t take it any longer. “I want you in me,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He grinned just then, a half grin that ended where his scars did, and Sansa told herself there was no way that she could leave tomorrow. “That’s all I wanted to hear, girl.” A curse and a moan passed her lips when his length slid inside, and from him, there was a devilish groan. “Fuck, your pussy is tight.”

Either her maidenhead returned or his size had only made her feel like a maiden again; Sansa folded her arms in front of her and let her head fall on top of them, poking her ass out despite the temporary pain of her walls being stretched open like never before. His hands seized either side of her hips as he began to stroke, each thrust accompanied by a wave of water that would splash against the wall and kiss her hanging breasts. However, she adjusted to him quickly, and soon the strokes were no longer afflicting but pleasing, unbelievably so.

“Oh gods, it feels so good,” Sansa moaned over the wet sounds of her ass slapping against him. 

He tightened his grip on her hips. Sansa knew that she would bruise, and she would wear them gladly. “You have such a perfect little pussy,” he growled. “So fucking pretty squeezing around my cock.”

 _I need to make the most out of this night,_ Sansa reminded herself. _I may never see him again, but I’ll remember him_ — _I need to make him remember me._ “Fuck me like a slut.”

“Bloody fucking hell,” he cursed under his breath, pumping into her fiercer. “You want me to fuck you like a slut, eh?” He gathered her wet hair with one hand and yanked her head off of her arms. “Say that again.”

Speaking was harder with her neck arched, but she said it all the same. “Pound my pussy with your cock like I’m a slut.”

Sandor released a fiendish moan and tugged on her hair harder. Sansa cried out, but not once did she try to run away from him savagely fucking her. “You’re a good little slut, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes,” she moaned. “I’m your slut.”

“My slut,” he repeated in a hoarse whisper. As swiftly as he was fucking her, Sandor removed his cock and spun her around, picking her up by the waist to sit her on the edge of the pool. He guided himself back inside her warmth, still standing in the pool, and seized the back of her neck with one hand. “If you’re my slut, you’ll watch me while I fuck you.”

Sansa’s walls clenched tightly around him, the unveiled full moon now visible just behind him. The clearing skies, the moon, the stars, the breeze that chilled her damp body, his face twisting with pleasure — there had never been a more beautiful sight, nor a more beautiful moment. “You’re so sexy, Sandor.”

His jaw clenched as he resumed his fervid pace, beating into her mercilessly. The hand on her neck guided her backwards, laying her flat against the brick and stone. He stood up tall in the water and took her hips into his hands again, pumping into her and not once looking away. “Look at those fucking titties bounce. You’re not leaving here until I fuck them.” 

Sansa wanted to shut her eyes from the intensity but refused to look away. She placed two fingers between her legs and rubbed her clit while he fucked her. “I want you to cum inside me.” 

“Seven fucking hells. Don’t say it unless you mean it, girl.”

“Cum inside me, please,” she begged.

“Not yet,” Sandor all but rasped, dominating and aggressive. Her sex tightened around his girth just before he pulled out of her. “Stand up and walk to that chair.”

Her legs were practically useless. She nearly fell into the pool when she stood up on the edge. Sandor climbed out from the water and took her hand, leading her towards the fence. The lounge chair in front of them was flat, parallel to the landscape beneath their feet. He sprawled out on top of it and clasped his hands behind his head. His wet, glistening length poked upwards, awaiting her, the most enticing of sights. “Get on, girl.”

Sansa stood beside the chair, the water dripping from her hair creating a puddle beneath her feet, and studied the man before her. He had a tan line, too, from hours spent underneath the sun. The skin that had been covered underneath his swim trunks was paler than the rest of him, though still darker than her, highlighting his erect manhood. _I could sit on him right now,_ she thought, _or I can do something else._

Sansa had peaked twice already, one of those times being on his mouth, and she wasn’t about to go home tomorrow without returning the favor. Ignoring the urge to lower herself down on his thick cock, Sansa sat on her knees between his legs and wrapped her hand around his length, jacking him off slowly. She grew wetter between her legs as she watched him respond, how his eyes closed tightly and vulgar curses were muttered into the air. 

“Do you like that?” asked Sansa, sweetly.

His jaw was clenched like an iron trap. “You naughty little bird.”

She leaned forward and spit on his cock, spreading it all over his shaft with her hand. He was so big, she needed to spit twice more to cover it all. Upon lubricating him, her hand jacked him off quicker and smoother. The hands underneath his head abruptly gripped onto the arms of the chair.

“Can I put your big cock in my mouth?” Sansa teased him with innocence. “ _Please_?” 

He looked down at her and caught her roguish smile. “I want you to fuck it with your mouth. That pretty little face of yours deserves to get fucked.”

No matter how dirty she talked, he was far better at it, leaving her speechless. “Oh.”

“Go on, show me that you’re my slut.”

 _I’ll never forget this night,_ Sansa thought, _not ever._

She leaned down and trailed her tongue slowly down his length, from the tip of his head and down to his balls. The action made his legs tense up, followed by a hand falling on top of her head. She licked his shaft again, this time upwards. Once Sansa made it to the head, she widened her jaw and let her mouth engulf him. She moaned once she tasted his length, deliciously sweet from her juices. The taste of him and her on him was so pleasant that Sansa found herself salivating, letting the added lubricant drip onto his cock as she moved up and down. She stroked him with her hand, twirled her tongue underneath his length, and hollowed her cheeks to create suction — she did everything she knew how to do, hoping it was pleasing, nasty enough for a man as dark as him. 

And evidently, it must have been. He was muttering incoherently, cursing to every god she had ever heard of and to others never knew existed. When she moaned, he moaned, when she slurped, he tightened his grip in her wet hair, and when she gagged in an effort to deep throat, he lifted up her head forcefully and said, “Good slut. Now sit on my cock before I cum in your mouth.”

Her lips felt swollen afterwards, yet not quite as swollen as she felt down there. Sansa crawled on top and straddled him, hoping the lounge chair would be sturdy enough. She reached back for his cock with one hand, teasing him much like he did her by placing the tip outside of her ass and slowly trailing it down until the slickness outside her entrance was met. And then she sat.

Somehow he felt even bigger. As another gentle breeze trickled in, goosebumps rose on her skin as she steadily circled her hips, tossing her head back and moaning from the sensation of the coarse dark hair surrounding his manhood brushing against her clit. 

He filled his palms with her breasts, teasing her nipples between his thick, coarse fingers. “You look so fucking sexy riding my cock.” 

Sansa placed her hands onto his chest, running her fingers through his hair, and picked up her pace. The sloshing wet sounds filled the crisp night air to join the moaning and grunting and sharp breathing. She wanted it to last forever, whimpering with frustration when she felt herself on the verge of climaxing. “I love being your slut.”

“You love being my slut?” 

“Yes, I can’t wait for you to cum inside me.”

“Fucking hells,” he panted. “I love feeling that little clit grind on me.”

Sansa reached behind her and caressed his balls with her hand, massaging them while she transitioned from grinding on him to bouncing. “Does that feel good?” 

“Fuck!” He spanked her twice, violent with arousal. “You’re not leaving tomorrow.”

The reminder made her bounce harder, desperate to make this night the best one ever. “But I need to.”

Sandor sat up on the chair and wrapped both arms around her. She couldn’t bounce any longer, but she could grind, and did so as their lips met and their tongues touched. “Not tomorrow,” he demanded. 

She circled her hips in his lap, moaning beyond her control. “Oh fuck,” the curse fell from her parted lips and into his mouth. “Sandor, I’m about to cum.”

He took a handful of her wet hair and pulled down, exposing the length of her neck for him to kiss and bite and suck on. “Tell me who owns this fucking pussy.”

“You do.”

“Who, little bird?”

“You do, Sandor!”

Sansa’s third orgasm drowned her worse than the pool ever could, leaving her breathless, light headed, and dizzy. However, not once did she slow down her rhythm grinding on his cock. His hands gripped tightly onto her ass as she peaked, assisting her in moving her hips while grunting nonstop.

“Cum inside me,” she begged after her release. 

“Say that one more fucking time, girl.”

“Sandor, cum inside my pussy!”

His face fell into her neck, and his arms nearly suffocated her as they wrapped around her waist. Every curse word known in the Common Tongue left his mouth just then, the vulgar words muffled against her throat while his warmth began to fill her, drowning her insides. 

The moment was over, as she had been dreading, but Sansa found herself unable to remove her arms from around his neck. She was in a sort of trance sitting there, feeling him pulse inside of her as his climax slowly came to an end. He softened his grip around her waist, but not even he seemed to want to let go. 

There was a silence afterwards, disturbed only by their breaths and a breeze as soft as the dark hair that fell on her shoulder. He lifted his head up suddenly and cupped either side of her face, kissing her. “Don’t leave,” he begged. “Not tomorrow.”

Sansa kissed him back. _I hope Jeyne had as good of a night with Podrick as I did with Sandor._

“Not tomorrow,” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **Connect with me on** [Tumblr!](https://thequeen--in--thenorth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
